The Safest Place
by HimeFlye
Summary: Naruto sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "WHAT? I said I loved her. Not that I was going to marry her!" The toad smacked him across the head with her stirring spoon, leaving a red lump. "Naruto-chan!" Naruto paled, "No . . . I didn't mean that!"
1. Chapter 1: Chance for Forever

**Cover Image:** "Naruhina-sombra" by Bordemela on Deviantart. Used with Permission.

**Author note: **This is a valentine special for my One and Only, CaptainFlye - who kind of ruined my surprise by proposing to me, thus, this simply pales in comparison.

Nonetheless, I wanted to give his favorite Naruto couple as happy a valentine as I'm getting. So, I will give it a try.

**The Safest Place**

_The safest place for Hinata during the Hyuga civil war was with the toads. Naruto wanted to make sure she stayed there. . . ._

**Chapter 1 Chance for Forever**

Naruto felt guilty, he knew he should have warned Hinata that toad food was no good unless one was extremely hungry. He himself had developed a taste for it during his sage mode training (After getting sick from it multiple times.) Eventually his body had learned to accept the meals of bugs and other nameless goop that Old Lady Toad fed him. He had another advantage as well, as he was pretty sure that being used to nature chakra helped him adjust to said food. Hinata ate quietly and politely. He admired her, and prayed she wouldn't get sick. He tried to point out the best things for her to eat in a way that would not offend the toad's favorite delicacies.

"You spoke of returning home soon Naruto-chan," Old Geezer toad said, stuffing his large mouth with colorful bugs. "I was hoping you would stay longer. . ."

"Me too."Naruto said, glancing once around the table. "I should leave tomorrow. . . I was hoping Hinata-chan could stay here with you."

Hinata's face lost all color. She nearly dropped her wooden plate. "But Naruto-kun. . .I. . .I should really get home to my father. I'm worried about him."

"But I'm worried about you Hinata. I know that attack last week was on Neji, but you are in danger too. This is the safest place possible, no one would find you here." Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm. . .I'm glad you're concerned Naruto but I really must go home, with you, with my family.. . I can't just stay and hide anymore."

The room went silent. Naruto stared at Hinata unhappily, "Hinata I won't be able to guard you. I have to go on a mission as soon as I get back!"

The toads looked at each other, they rarely heard Naruto yell, and never at Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly, and began to play with her fingers. "That's just it Naruto. . .I. . I can't stay home, or here, or anywhere while you go risk your life for me." She shook her head, hair swaying against her face, "I never know if you're okay. . .or. . .or if you will come back. . .I can't just sit here a million miles away and wait!" He voice broke. And the room fell once again into an awkward silence.

"Pa, we need more wood." Lady Toad said.

The old sage toad stared. "That' will mean I will have to chop some, and I am worn out from training with Naruto."

"Just go get me some. And take a long time."

"What are you planning to do?" Geezer Toad asked. Both he and Naruto looked at the old female toad suspiciously. Ma Toad jumped from the table and pulled out two bowls from her cupboard. "I'm just showing these kids something, and you will only be in the way."

Her husband stared at the bowls, then at Naruto and Hinata, then back at his wife. "Alright but be nice."

"I'm always nice." she replied, setting the bowls down with a large thump.

Naruto cringed, watching in dismay as the old sage toad left the house.

"It seems to me that you two are having issues." Old Lady Toad said. "And I have something that might help you. But I need to make sure you truly love each other first."

Hinata blushed.

Naruto stared. "Of course I love her. I told you that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm sure." Naruto declared.

Old Lady Toad nodded once, then looked at Hinata, who gasped slightly and nodded quickly.

"I. . .I love Naruto-kun."

Lady Toad took a large bottle and poured a sort of blue/red liquid into each bowl. "Then you have nothing to worry about!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curious now.

"It is a love potion of sorts. Just something simple. It proves your love."

Naruto frowned. "Uh?"

"To know for certain that destiny's red thread binds your hearts. You both drink this. To those in love it will taste very sweet. If not it will taste extremely bitter."

Naruto stared at the bowl in front of him. It looked harmless enough, and of course he had no worries as he knew he loved Hinata. He looked at her. "Do you want to try?"

Hinata, also curious, nodded eagerly. For how much she loved Naruto, it ought to taste very good. "We can try if you want. I would like to." She said quietly.

He nodded, scooting his chair closer to hers. They each took a bowl, and together they slowly took a sip.

.

.

.

It was the most disgusting thing they had ever tasted in their lives.

.

.

.

Naruto gasped, spitting it out and taking a breath "What the. . .!"

Hinata stared at the wall from over her bowl, hands trembling. The bowl shook in her fingers, but. . . She took another sip. If it proved that she loved him, she would drink it all, even though it made her stomach churn. She felt tears in her eyes. What did this mean? Surely her love was strong enough. What had she done wrong?

"Hinata DON'T!" Naruto tore the bowl away, dumping it out on the floor beside him, as far away from Hinata as he could. "It'll hurt something." He shoved his own bowl away and glared at the old toad. "What _was_ that? I'd rather eat the beetles!"

Lady Toad glared back "I happen to take great pride in my beetle recipe young man." She smacked him across the hand with a wooden stirring spoon.

"What. . . But . . . What does it mean?" Hinata asked. "I. . . I love Naruto. I know I do. . ." she looked at him tearfully.

Naruto put his arm around her, looking confused.

Lady Toad laughed, falling on top of the table and clutching her sides. "Hahaha! It worked!"

"What worked?" Naruto asked.

"I tricked you." She said, gasping for breath through her laughter, "That stuff always tastes nasty."

"But you said. . . "

"Hush up Naruto-chan," she commanded, straightening and taking a deep breath, completely under control now. "You were both willing to try together, and Hinata was willing to drink it all because she loves you. While you on the other hand, you were willing to protect her from it, despite what I said about love and destiny. It made no difference to either of you. It is very clear that you care about each other deeply."

Hinata stared, wide eyes. Naruto held her tighter.

"So." Ma toad said, turning suddenly somber. "I don't mind giving you this. But we must do it quickly before Pa get's back." She jumped onto the table right next to them. "Roll up your sleeves, the both of you."

.

.

.

Naruto clasped Hinata's hand, their bare arms touching. The old toad made hand signs. Then, with a finger, she drew a full circle around Naruto and Hinata's upper arms where their skin met. First one full circle, then another, then a third.

Dark black marks traced across their skin, and Naruto could feel it tingle slightly, though not uncomfortably. The seal glowed red, then tan, then purple, then back to black again, like a faint ink line, three of them in a circle.

"The circles are unending as you hold each other." Lady toad said. "Three will always show when you are together."

She smiled.

"You can let go now, I know the position is a little uncomfortable, but love isn't always easy."

Naruto unclasped Hinata's hand, turning his arm where the circles where now only crescents, the other half of the lines being on Hinata's arm.

Hinata fingered the seal, she could feel it deeply in her skin, but it didn't hurt. She held Naruto's hand on the table.

Ma Toad continued. "If you are separated but well, the third one will disappear and you will see two. If you are separated and one of you is hurt or sick then only one will show. They will never disappear completely. There will always be at least one."

"So. . ." Naruto said, "I can always know that Hinata-chan is well?"

"Yes."

"And if Naruto-kun is in danger or hurt I will know I need to help?"

"Yes. You will not necessarily know where the other person is, but the heart is better for that then any seal or jutsu anyways."

Naruto stared in awe.

Lady Toad laughed. "You like that? It is very ancient technique. . . It is also the first part of your marriage ceremony."

.

.

.

**Author notes: **I should probably mention that the seal idea was CaptainFlye's You will see it in another story this summer.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Beside You

**Author note: **Please don't hate Ma Toad for this chapter, She's a character I haven't seen much of, and might be a little OOC. However, her lines are just too funny to take out. Naruto's tough; he can handle it.

**Chapter 2: Walk Beside You**

"_And If Naruto-kun is in danger or hurt I will know I need to help?"_

"_Yes. You will not necessarily know where the other person is, but the heart is better for that then any seal or jutsu anyways"_

_Naruto stared in awe._

_Lady Toad laughed. "You like that? It is very ancient technique. . . It is also the first part of you marriage ceremony."_

_CRASH!_

Naruto fell off his chair and onto the floor. Hinata gasped.

The young man sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "WHAT? I said I loved her. Not that I was going to marry her!"

The Toad smacked him across the head with the stirring spoon, leaving a red lump. "Naruto-chan!"

Naruto paled, "No . . . I didn't mean that!"

"That's what you said. Are you using this girl?" Lady Toad demanded.

"No!" Naruto crawled away from the wooden spoon. (Ma Toad hit harder then Geezer Toad ever did, which was saying something!) He crawled farther under the table, trying to get away from her wrath.

"OW!" He thumped his head on the table, then grabbed the spoon, yanking as the two ended up in a tug-of-war. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean you idiot boy?"

"I _am _going to marry Hinata. I_ WANT_ to! Right now actually. It's all I have wanted for ages!"

"I. . .I want to marry you too Naruto. . ." Hinatta whispered. But he didn't hear, as he was busy dodging a metal spatula.

"Explain yourself boy or I will tan your sorry hide!" Ma Toad said.

He waved is hands in front of his face. Being cornered by the dish basin and counter. "I mean there's people after me. It's not safe, and it's too soon! I'm sure Hinata-chan wants a dress, and the proper people, and her family, and - _Ouch_!"

Ma toad stood on the table above him, hands on her hips. "WE HAVE DRESSES, and robes, and veils, and candles, and ceremonial bells. Lord Toad has done our weddings since the beginning of time!" She waved her spatula, "And YOU ARE her family Naruto boy! As long as the groom and bride are there and someone to do all the technical stuff what else do you need? Or is the toad way just not good enough for you?" The spatula pointed at him threateningly.

He waved his hands again shaking his head, "Of course it's good enough. Just like sage mode. Whatever you guys do, you do it the best."

This obviously was repentant enough for her, as the spatula lowered. "Then what's your problem?" she demanded.

Naruto was at a loss

Hinata shook her head. She stood up from her chair, pulling the spatula away from the toad and holding it close to keep her from hitting her Naruto with it again. She had both their attention now.

She shook her head again to clear her thoughts. "Shouldn't I have a say?" She asked, trying to keep her emotions back.

"Of course you do dear." The toad said kindly.

Naruto rubbed his head tenderly,_ I get called a jerk and she's a dear? _ Then again, it was his Hinata. "Of course Hinata I always listen to you."

Hinata nodded tearfully. Then, wiping her eyes, she set the spatula down and walked around the table kneeling in front of Naruto and taking his hands.

Naruto stared in shock. Even the Ma Toad was speechless.

_No stuttering._ Hinata commanded herself, "Naruto. If you don't want to get married now that's fine. I'll wait. But I'm afraid. . . I'm afraid that someday. . .someday I'll lose you, that something will happen to you. I understand it's the ninja way, I understand death is a part of life. I'm not afraid of that because I feel that what we have is forever, but what I _am_ afraid of is that we will live our whole lives waiting and never get this chance! I don't care what father says or Neji thinks. I feel foolish in even saying their names while talking about how I really feel because they have nothing to do with us."

"They kind of do. . ."

"Listen!" She took a breath, "I'll wait. But I want to make sure you are waiting for you, not me. I am ready now. I WANT it now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do too Hinata-chan." He wrapped his arms around her. "I just. . "

"Look, it's okay. I'll wait."

Ma Toad grumbled. "She shouldn't have to. She proposed to you Idiot say yes."

Naruto glared at her. "Could you just give us a minute?"

She shrugged.

Naruto concentrated on Hinata, "I have never been very careful with anything Hinata. I get myself hurt, I fight. I lost my parents, my teachers, I lost Sasuke. Why? Because deep down I know what I want and I want it now no matter what."

"It isn't your fault. . ."

He put his finger on her lips. "Shh. My turn." His hand moved to her shoulder, then to her long dark hair. "I always rush, but most of those things I have gained by it, I lose just as easily. That's how I feel right now. I want to be careful with you. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"But I'm hurting now Naruto."

"What? Where?"

"Right here." She touched her heart.

Naruto kissed her on the lips. "Do you want to get married now?"

"She just said that Naruto boy, is your hearing impaired? What are you, twenty already? Disgrace."

Hinata clung to Naruto, "Yes Naruto. I want you to marry me. I want to be beside you, to walk beside you all the time."

Naruto stared. The words were familiar. He embraced her. "Me too. Gosh, how could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Naruto."

"Yes he is."

Naruto turned, pulling Hinata up beside him. "Lady Toad. I am stupid. Stupid I didn't do this sooner. What do we do next?"

Ma Toad grinned. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3: My Dreams and Yours

**Chapter 3: My Dreams and Yours**

Lady Toad said that the seal on their arms would not set unless they spent the next twenty-four hours with each other. So, separated by a curtain of blankets, they each changed into soft ceremonial robes.

Hinata changed into a violet dress. It had light sleeves and faint red stitching along the bottom hem.

Naruto wore robes of a dark color, partly covered by his red and black sage cloak.

Of course, Naruto finished first, so the old sage toad led him just outside the door to wait. They faced a large pond. It was so dark Naruto could hardly see a thing. "Are we doing it here?" He asked.

"Not on the bank, moving water," the toad sage pointed. Naruto stood still, squinting in the starlight to where some sort of floating platform could bee seen in the darkness.

A low clearing throat/pay attention noise sounded behind them, and Naruto turned, gasping, which quickly turned to a grin.

Hinata stood, hair shining in the darkness, Ma Toad sat at her feet, looking pleased. Naruto was so shocked he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe properly.

Hinata stood in front of him, blushing. "It feels so. Nice. . ." she played with the short sleeves of the dress (only one sleeve on each wedding garment was long. the other was short to show the three circle spiral seals.)

"You look amazing." Naruto gasped.

She blushed. "You look good too Naruto. . ."

He took her hand, "What now Sage?" He asked the toad.

Pa Toad pointed. "You have to stand on the lotus leaf there." He smiled comfortingly at Hinata's shocked look. "It's secure."

"How do we get clear out there?" Naruto asked, trying to gauge the distance.

The old toad rolled his eyes, "I taught you better didn't I boy?"

"Uh? Oh. . .Right." He tucked Hinata's slim hand under his arm for a moment, positioning his hands upward into a seal. Soon, a slight tremor was felt in the air, and his eyes slowly changed to orange and gold. Once in sage mode, he picked Hinata up bridal style and jumped across the pond.

.

.

.

"Ah Naruto boy. . ." The lord toad said. "Well. . . This is good news. . . Are you ready?"

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Good. . .Good. . . I'm not into long speeches really. . . But I do want to impress upon you both the importance of this. . .You are sure, right?"

Both nodded again.

"Good. . . Good. . . Well then." He cleared his throat. "By the witnesses here, and by those here but unseen. I began this ceremony. . . Afflicting you two with each other might not be a kind thing," he rubbed his chin, looking at Hinata "You are sure you want to marry him right?" Naruto peeked behind Hinata's back as she nodded her head, looking at his mentor and wondering if this was really part of the whole marriage thing, he wasn't so sure about this asking over and over again. What if Hinata changed her mind! The old toad just nodded and Naruto looked back at the lord of toads, trying to hide his impatience.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

She looked up, tightening her grip on Naruto's hand and facing the leader of the toad village. "Y.. . Yes?"

"You understand that your duty is to watch over Naruto now correct? And not from the sidelines. You are to help and assist. You can not be afraid to speak up and share your thoughts with him. You are a very kind girl and your eyes see a lot more then Naruto here tends to. You tell him what you see."

She mulled the words over in her mind. Even though she was a little unsure exactly what they meant, it felt right. She nodded once "Hai! I will."

The toad nodded to her, then turned his gaze to Naruto. "Naruto. You are not alone anymore." His voice softened slightly, and became very clear and precise, "Your dreams and goals should be shared with your wife now."

Naruto lowered his eyes slightly _But. . .what if my dreams are dangerous? _He wondered_. _Images of a certain dark-haired teammate appeared in the back of his mind. He still hadn't. . .

"Naruto."

He looked up.

The chief toad raised a hand, pointing his finger at Naruto's chest. "Your first duty now. . . Is to Hinata."

Naruto slowly nodded. "I understand."

"Good."

.

.

.

"Naruto."

The young man nodded at the prompt, turning to Hinata and gently, but passionately kissed her. All thoughts of. . . Well, everything, vanished from both their minds as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remember tonight and how happy you are, because not everyday will be like this." The lord of toads said, "It isn't all fireworks, it very rarely is. As a matter of fact, most of the time you just try to get by and you sometimes. . . you're not even paying attention to me anymore are you?"

Hinata grinned, breaking their kiss. Naruto smiled at her, glancing shyly back at the large toad, "I'm listening to you Toad-Sama"

"Listening to me? Why are you listening to me? She's your wife you're supposed to be paying attention to HER!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

.

.

.

Naruto landed on the bank lightly, setting Hinata on her feet beside him. He took both her hands in his and pulled her into a tight hug, laughing for no other reason than happiness. She squealed in delight.

"Naruto-chan! Don't crush her, you're still in Sage mode!"

At the sage toad's words. Naruto set Hinata down quickly, still holding her hands "Did. . . Did I hurt you, my Hinata?" He asked breathlessly, moving a strand of her hair from where it had fallen onto her lips

"No." She breathed, leaning forward and kissing him.

Naruto hugged her tightly, feeling a wave of happiness wash over him, but it was more than just being happy, It was. . .

Deep down in his soul, he had always been mildly unhappy, despite the grins, the pranks, and the brave declaration of his dreams.

Now, it was just the opposite. . .

"Come on Hinata-chan!"

. . . Deep down, even though he knew life was still dangerous, even though he knew things weren't going to stay perfect like this, he felt joy.

.

.

.

**Author note:** The end. Though, some might notice there seems to be a bigger story here than just this; there is. But I don't have time to write it right now, I'm kind of planning a REAL wedding ;)

Not completely satisfied with this last chapter, so even though this was posted as a gift, feel free to critique. That way if/when I post the full story it will be better. I will not get offended, as life sits right now, very few things can make me unhappy. :)

Love you CaptainFlye.


End file.
